


Vanilla With a Nine

by Edwardina



Category: Glee
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Genital Piercing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edwardina/pseuds/Edwardina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam discovers Nurse Penny isn't quite as vanilla as she claims.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanilla With a Nine

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly not sure where this came from, other than Sam and Penny's casual proclamations of going to get piercings because they are so hardcore. Don't worry, there's no piercing as in the verb – just as in the noun. Shout-out to Kate, since she made me think Sam likes cute panties. Title from, yes, "Ice Ice Baby."

Sam was in the middle of one of the hottest makeout sessions of his life with Nurse Penny, rounding the bases steadily enough to have his hand up her skirt and between her legs, feeling her damp heat through cotton panties. She was totally into him, giving him soft moans and lifting her hips against the cup of his fingers – so into him that he could feel her clit bulging.

Whoa. He'd never found a girl's clit so easily before. All the other girls he'd been with were just kind of smooth and mysterious, and he'd had to slowly search out where to rub to make them feel good, or even be guided to it. He rubbed his middle finger over it eagerly.

"Oh – Sam," Penny let out, caught breath, chest heaving. She captured him in another steamy kiss. Sam was beside himself trying to stomp down the urge to cream his jeans and the desire to jerk her panties down her legs. His game was on point, for once; he needed to keep it going, be a gentleman and everything, but also make Penny super wet for him.

Then he realized he wasn't just feeling flesh under that cotton. His fingertip had slid over something very hard, something small and spherical, and it took him a few swirls of his fingertips over the hard nub to fully realize it wasn't anything natural. It was – what was it?

"Oh, that's... that's just my VCH piercing!" she murmured casually, making him realize he'd uttered his confusion out loud.

"Piercing?" echoed Sam, astounded. He stared down at her. "I thought you said you were vanilla."

"What? I did – I mean, I am," Penny replied. Her cheeks were suffused with a rosy pink blush. After a second she realized that Sam was taken aback, and her bright blue green eyes met his urgently. "Please don't judge me by this!"

"Not judging, not judging," Sam quickly said, not wanting to jinx anything. It wasn't every day a girl hauled him into her dorm room and let him get on the cusp of sex, after all, and he was incredibly turned on.

"It's just –" She broke into a sigh. "A guy I dated last year was totally into piercings."

Sure, right. One of those bad boys she'd mentioned. She'd gotten a piercing like this for a guy? Sam shifted his hand from the front of her panties to her inner thigh.

"I actually got a few of them. He thought it would be, you know. Hot," she groaned self-consciously. "But it's not! I'm not into it at all! I'm taking it out really soon. I know you get freaked out by needles... and now I bet you think I'm a slut because of a stupid piercing!"

"Ohmygosh, no no no!" he hastened to assure her. "Hey! No way. I don't think that at all."

"You stopped touching me," she pointed out.

"I'm just surprised, honestly," he admitted. "You didn't warn me."

"Should I have mentioned it back at Breadstix?"

"I guess not. But I swear, it's cool," Sam breathed, giving her lips another kiss. He just meant it to reassure, but their tongues were still fresh with each other's spit, so they slipped immediately into another desperate, horny tangle, frenching passionately.

Heat slammed around in Sam, fed by a mixed uncertainty and amazement. A piercing? Penny actually did have real piercings? In places other than her ears? Part of him couldn't understand it, or begin to fathom the terrifying process of exactly how anyone got a piercing got downtown, and another part of him was jealous in some useless way. It wasn't 'cause Penny had been with other dudes. It was more that some other dude had talked Penny into doing stuff she didn't like, leaving her with this crazy piercing she'd probably just gotten to make him happy.

But mostly, it was insane! Like, insanely hot! Three times a week, she worked in the nurse's office at McKinley, dressing up for the job with her Nurse Penny nametag and cute dresses and perky smile. She administered ice packs, helped stop up nosebleeds, inserted thermometers into kids' mouths, and the whole time she was there – the whole time Sam had even known her – she'd been rocking a sexy piercing in the most hidden, private, sensitive place possible.

He wondered how she got past the metal detectors.

Easing his hand back over her crotch, he pressed tentative fingertips against her until he found it again, rubbing them in a soft circle around the poke of metal that he could now identify as a ball on the end of a bar... maybe? He didn't know what it looked like. But it made Penny moan high in her throat and squirm eagerly. Obviously it didn't hurt her for him to touch it, so he traced it purposefully.

Penny's mouth broke from his, her head tipping back and her breath coming in fast puffs. "Oh, boy. Oh, god."

"Wan' me t'stop?" he asked, easing off.

After a hectic few seconds of indecision, Penny shook her head and said, "No, don't –"

Then she grabbed at his face and locked him in another deep, intense kiss.

Before Sam could really comprehend it, she was letting out a high-pitched series of pleading whimpers and writhing tremulously, hips tight, and he was pretty sure she was coming. It seemed really fast and sudden. She was working herself against his fingers as much as he was fiddling with her through her panties, totally clumsy and careful, but totally eager. If it wasn't that she'd had an orgasm from just a little bit of through-the-panties touching, she sure seemed to be feeling good, anyway; her pelvis dropped lightly to the mattress again and her deep exhale brushed along his cheek. Unless it was wishful thinking, he thought he could feel it under his fingertips, mild flutters from her entrance that reached her clit. Maybe she was just as turned on as he was.

Penny's fingers slid through his hair as she wound her arm around his neck and gave him a squeeze. Whatever happy, flowery scent she wore was muggy now that they were both getting sweaty. Her breasts heaved against his chest.

Deaf and dumb and drunk with triumph, Sam kept the abruptly languid kiss going, sneaking his fingers down to feel how damp she was getting. The cotton was starting to slide and the heat was new, fresh, incredibly slick. Under the light layer of perfume or whatever, he could smell the sweet/tart scent of her juices, and it made him so freaking horny; girls smelled and tasted so good, so delicious. If he could get his fingers wet enough, then he could taste them, he thought – taste her.

Penny didn't seem to mind his fingertips skimming into her panties. She made no move to stop him, just kissing him back.

God, she was so smooth. Not freaky smooth, like totally – he could feel some soft womanly hair – but smooth in an intriguing, inviting way. Since she was so pretty, he just knew her pussy had to be pretty too. But more than anything, she was incredibly wet now. Sam's fingertips slid easily over slippery folds, making her moan in a quiet huff, and came inevitably to the end of some kind of steely bit of jewelry. Now he could feel it, sitting on top of her clit, proprietary of it.

Without warning, Sam broke from her, pushing himself down her slim dorm mattress.

"Where are you going?" she asked him, flushed and puzzled.

"Down on you," he replied brazenly, pulling her leg over his shoulder and looking at her with heated eyes.

"What?" she asked, as if that didn't make any sense to her.

Sometimes he and Penny got their wires totally crossed since she was so used to her bad boys and he was so used to being dumped no matter what he did, but tonight he was batting a thousand. The skirt on her blue dress was pulled up in front, just enough for his hand to get between her thighs, and her panties were apparently purple with little white polka dots and a tiny sateen bow on them.

"Cute panties," Sam said, flirty, and hooked his fingertips into one leg hole to pull the crotch aside.

"Oh my god!" Penny's hands flew up and covered her face, but Sam could see her smiling, so he knew he was good to go.

Of course, he was really curious about the piercing he was just discovering was an unspoken third party, but it simply looked like two small metal balls decorating the apex of – he was right – a really pretty slit, framed up top by a fawny little triangle that was totally cute too. He could've melted. She was so pretty all over. Down here she was neat and that same rosy pink, like she was blushing here too.

The piercing didn't look as hardcore as he'd somehow expected it to, after all the stories of her various ex-boyfriends and their bad tattoos and nape piercings and scarifications shaped like Trent Reznor's dog. The top ball was even a bright pink, which didn't blend with the pink of her pussy but was clearly that girly color by choice. The lower ball was silver. It wasn't really that freaky-looking, but at the same time, it was still barbaric and foreign. He'd never even imagined something like this could be a thing. And that was saying something, since he'd seen his fair share of dudes with nipple rings while working at Stallionz.

More than anything, it looked to Sam like a guide: _lick here_.

So he did, leaning in and going right for it.

A gentle nudge of his tongue alongside the balls made Penny moan into her hands, and soon, Sam was moving his tongue slowly back and forth over the bar, able to feel it through the tender skin she'd had it put through. He guessed that it had been a completely strategic piercing for her to get, because she was hitched up onto her elbows and cradling his shoulders with her shapely legs and crying out, "God, Sam! Oh! Right there!"

So he was _definitely_ licking her clit.

He tried not to moan too much doing it, but still, he was in heaven, listening to her moan and whimper. The smell of her arousal and the taste of her come was incredible to Sam, intoxicating; she tasted gentle and warm but inevitably musky, too, juices a bright tang on his tongue. The bar was, duh, hot – the temperature of her body. That it was steel made it kind of weirdly hard when the rest of her was so achingly soft, but that made it so easy to find and play with. Like, he couldn't exactly lose track of it.

Sam fiddled with it with the very tip of his tongue; circled it slowly; traced it up and down. Penny was squeezing him between her thighs and his face was getting drenched, but he didn't care at all. He felt her come again, heard it in her shuddering breaths and smelled the pure, hot flush of wetness smearing over his chin, and was just distantly shocked that it had been so easy to make her come. Twice.

Taking his chances, he brushed fingers over her juicy folds, seeking to slide one or two into her as he licked her out.

"Sam, wait," she said, half-reproachfully and half just a gasp.

When he looked up, he could see a wavering indecision on her dewy face, which she was still clutching, and offered, "If you wanna stop, it's cool. Really. This is just really hot."

"It is?"

"Totally. Like, you're so wet."

"I know," she admitted. "It's – it's the piercing, really. Because of where it is, I'm almost always a little wet."

"Really?"

"Sometimes I can make myself come just moving my hips around a little. I usually have to change underwear more than once a day."

Sam stared at her from between her legs. "Are you serious?"

"Yes. But that doesn't make me a slut," Penny panted defensively, as if Sam had insinuated she was. Maybe one of her dilweed exes had come to the conclusion it did, or maybe she was just really, really focused on being a good girl, vanilla and mainstream, despite her history.

"'Course not!" he replied, and gave her piercing a supportive little kiss.

"So... it doesn't make you think I'm weird and gothy?"

"No! I think you're sexy and liberated!"

"You don't think it makes me look easy?" she persisted.

"Are you kidding? I might pass out if I even got my ear pierced. Nothing about this says 'easy.' And I don't think you're weird if, y'know, you're into it. Just like you don't think I'm an STD-ridden meth addict or prostitute 'cause I took my clothes off for a living for a few months a year ago, right?"

"No," she said. "I mean, well, not after I took a peek at your file at school to see if you'd ever failed a drug test."

"Oh. Um. Okay. Well, I think you're totally awesome, Nurse Penny," Sam said, watching with pleasure as she seemed to blush, flattered by his use of her coveted title. "Are you really gonna get rid of this?"

"Well," she hedged, panting as he lowered his chin and slid his tongue right into her folds. "I... I don't know..."

Eyelids mostly shut, Sam threw himself back into gear, dipping lower to lick and suck at each delicate fold, his lips well-suited to drag softly along her slit. He murmured between gentle nips, "It feels good, right? Gets you wet? Rubs you right where you like it? No matter where you are, it's secretly touching you?"

"Yes," she whimpered. "Yes. Okay? Yes. Yes. Sam!"

He wrapped his arm around her thigh as she bucked, not letting her escape from his tongue till she was shuddering on it, clit swollen against his tongue, sensitive and full as he caressed from the lower steel ball to the upper and back again. She reached down and grasped at his hair, fisting handfuls easily but letting him lick and fiddle and suck her into orgasm after orgasm. No girl had ever come for him so much or so easily.

Besides the fact that he totally creamed his jeans from the intense heat and effort of it all, just about the same time as she was coming for the sixth or seventh time with her piercing between his lips, Sam was totally batting a thousand.


End file.
